


"Beg for our forginess."

by Yomidark



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: I'm sorry.





	"Beg for our forginess."

“Beg for our forgiveness”

“Screw you!” Harada screamed.

 _‘How fierce,’_ Nobunishi thought, licking his lips. He definitely needed to be tamed and punished. And he was the right man for the job.

His friends looked at him, still hiding their faces, waiting for his decision.

“Let’s do it.” His lips twisted in a diabolical smile. He could feel the others doing the same, their breathing becoming heavy as their bodies became excited with thoughts of their next actions.

“You, gag his mouth. You, lower his pants.” Nobunishi gave orders, and the others did as told. His words were absolute right now.

“No wait, are you cra—hmm” But Harada’s words were interrupted by a rag being shoved in his mouth, blocking his voice.

“Too bad we can’t stick ourselves in his mouth.” One of the guys said.

“Yeah, he would definitely bite us off, eheh.” Another answered, as he moved himself so he could get a view of Harada’s exposed ass. “Do you want to go first, Boss?”  He asked at Nobunishi, as his hand caressed then slapped it.

Nobunishi nodded. “I want to be the first.” One of his hand went for the other’s ass cheeks, and gripped them forcefully. Harada gripped his teeth, trying to free himself, but with little avail.

“Looks how’s he moving boss. He really doesn’t want this.”

“Well, too bad Harada, you should have asked for forgiveness. Then you would have been spared, right guys?”

“Definitely.”

Well, that may have not been entirely true, but no one would have denied Nobunishi. In this room, he was the king. Even Harada was his subject.

“Let’s see,” His hand stroked Harada ass, his fingers teasing his entrance. “Should I fuck him raw? Or should I take a peek with my finger?”

“Maybe he’s not even a virgin, boss.” One of the boys said, mocking. “I bet he’s giving his ass to Gou.”

“Hmmmff.” Harada shuffled and moved as the boy’s name was mentioned, but with little success.

“Ah, it seems that name lends to quite a reaction.” Nobunishi smirked. “What do you think Gou would say when I do this?”

It happened in a second. Nobunishi’s finger teasing his entrance slipped in, a quick intrusive movement tearing Harada’s insides apart.

“What’s wrong, Harada?” Nobunishi tone was triumphant. He was totally in control. “Does Gou-chan play with your asshole uh?” His finger forced himself more, Harada’s face warped in pain.

 _‘Still fierce.’_ Nobunishi thought. 

“Looks like Harada is a virgin after all.” Nobunishi explained to the others, who were watching him hungrily like starved beasts. “We should give him a memorable first time, don’t you guys thiiiiink?” He overproduced his last word, slipping another finger, forging his entrance open.

Once again Harada flinched, sweat and tears were starting to gather on his face.

“You fucking him raw boss?”

“Yes.” Nobunishi answered immediately, as he started to remove his belt, throwing it away. “We should all leave our nice gift inside Harada. So he can remember this day.”

“That seems like a good idea, indeed, boss.”

Nobutani removed his fingers in a quick stroke, almost as if trying to show off, and his pants dropped down.

Harada eyes were opened now, but he has stopped struggling with his body at least.

 _‘Did_ _he figure what is going to happened and give up?’_ Nobutani thought. _“Well, it doesn’t matter._

His hands gripped Harada’s ass cheeks, spreading them widely, exposing and opening his hole. “He’s going to be pretty tight,” He explained, as he guided his own cock toward to it. “I hope I don’t break him. It would be a shame.”

His purple gland pressed against hole, stretching it slowly. He could have pushed inside, but he wanted Harada to feel it. The feeling of being violated. The feeling of not being in control. The feeling of not having any respect. Nobutani could suddenly hear muffle cries of desperation as he slowly made his way into Harada, but he didn’t care.

Harada’s muscles contracted, trying to push him out with no avail. He could feel him shivering as he held him down.

_“That just makes me harder, Harada.”_

“How’s is it boss?” One of the guy’s asked, bringing Nobutani back to reality.

“He’s trying to push me out.” His hips made a quick movement, thrusting himself inside, to show the other. He imagine by the time the four them were done with him, Harada would be bleeding.  “But he doesn’t know that it only makes it worse for him. He should be a good boy and subjugate.”

Another movement, and he slipped in completely. Harada was still struggling, rejecting, trying to push him out. He stopped paying attention to his muffled moans, but he couldn’t ignore the body rejecting him with every fiber.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Nobutani’s mind.

“Hey guys, maybe Harada is getting bored?” He said. “I have an idea. You there,” He nodded with his head at one of his friends. “What do you say we give a Harada a nice gift on his face?”

It took a second of the others to understand what he meant.

“You are a genius boss!”

“Yes, indeed.”

“I’ll go first, then,” One of the three said, unbuttoning his belt.

“Me too, me too!” Another said, and he followed.

Nobutani resumed his movements, starting to thrust inside the boy tied under him. It was hard to move, but it felt fantastic. In his attempt to defend himself, Harada was just making him harder.

His eyes looked ahead, at the spectacle in front of him. Two of the others had their dicks out, and were slapping them on Harada’s face.

“I bet he’s enjoying it, boss.”

“Yeah, he even stopped struggling.”

“Maybe.” Nobutani smirked. He knew it wasn’t true, because the more he thrusted, the more Hadara’s body fought against his intrusion.

The dicks rubbed on his face, leaving trails of precum.  Nobutani steadied his rhythm.

“Gonna come soon, guys.” Nobutani announced. “Better get ready.”

He started to increase his thrusts. He could feel Harada’s insides tearing by now.  He licked his lips. “Going to leave something nice inside of you, Harada.”

One, two, three more thrusts and he lost control of his movements as he came inside the other, stopping at the point that the most of his cum would stay inside.

When his dick went flaccid, he pulled out, a trail of cum following him.

“Now guys,” He looked at the other three, his breath heavy, his senses dizzy. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
